


Jensen's boy

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [40]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Jared, Cheerleaders Jared, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Jared in Panties, Jock Jensen, Light Feminization, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: The biggest game of the year is tonight, and while Jared loves Jensen more than anything else, he’ll be damned if the school loses because of him. He doesn’t really care about the school, if he was honest, he doesn’t care at all.  But recruiters are coming to see Jensen play tonight, and he needs to be perfect if he wants to get a full ride to college.If Jensen wins, though, Jared has a surprise ready for him





	Jensen's boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : High school AU, Cheerleader Jared/Sam with Jock Jensen/Dean

“Jared, have you seen Jensen?” Laurel asks, stretching her legs

“No, why?”

“Chad was looking for him” She stops what she’s doing and stares at his face, her eyebrows furiously frowning.  Jared could feel himself turning redder by the second.

“Stop looking at me like that” He snaps

“Oh my god” She says, getting up from the floor “You had sex with him!”

“No, I didn’t”

“Yes, you did! Have you seen your neck? Because I can’t, there are too many hickeys on it!”

Jared’s entire face was burning with embarrassment.  He quickly took out his phone to look in the camera, and sure enough.  Jensen had all but devoured his neck. Way to be discreet.

“Coach is gonna be so mad. You know you can’t have sex before the game”

“It wasn’t my fault, ok?” Jared says, starting his warm-up stretches “We were just talking, and he jumped on me.” 

“Poor Jared, forced to make out with your handsome boyfriend.” Laurel pouts her lips before bursting into laughter.  Jared shoves her off immediately.

He could see Jensen finally making his entrance into the gymnasium, a very angry Chad by his side. While Jensen is the captain of the team, Chad is the one in charge of keeping him in shape, which most of the time means keeping him away from Jared.

It’s not a secret that Jared and Jensen are dating. They’ve been friends since kindergarten, and together since, well, almost as long, even through they only started really dating one year ago. Before that, it was just little kisses here and there, without any label on their relationship.

Now they’re officially boyfriends, and Jensen has a bad habit of taking advantage of it every chance he gets. Which gets in them in trouble every now and then. Being late because you were with your best friend is tolerable.  Being late because you were screwing your boyfriend, isn’t.  And more than once, the coach has to remind them that sex at school was prohibited.

“Hey, sexy thing” Jensen whispers in his ear, hugging him from behind “I love watching you bend over like that”

“You stop right now, Ackles” Jared says, pushing Jensen away with his ass “I’m getting ready, and you should be doing the same”

“Alright, alright, if you’re gonna be like that, I’m leaving”

“You better be”

That earns Jared a slap on the ass, making him yell in surprise. He gives Jensen the finger, and his boyfriend responds by sending him a kiss.

The biggest game of the year is tonight, and while Jared loves Jensen more than anything else, he’ll be damned if the school loses because of him. He doesn’t really care about the school, if he was honest, he doesn’t care at all.  But recruiters are coming to see Jensen play tonight, and he needs to be perfect if he wants to get a full ride to college.

“Come on, put the music on” Laurel tells him, making the sign for the rest of the cheer squad to line up.

 

 

“You’re ready?” Jared asks, rubbing Jensen’s back tenderly.

There’s a lot of people around, even more than usual, and he can feel how stressed Jensen is. Or maybe it’s his own stress he is feeling. Right now, he’s not really sure.

“Yeah, sure. It’s ok if I lose, right?”

“Of course, it is” Jared reassures him “But just so you know, if you do, I’ll break up with you”

“Oh, what a relief”

They share a laugh, some of the tension disappearing a little. Jensen’s parents are looking at them, waving their hands in the air for them to see. Jensen’s dad doesn’t come to the game that often, and it’s one more reason for Jensen to be stressed. 

Even if Jensen won’t admit it, Jared knows that he wants to impress his dad. Make him proud again, like he was before Jensen came out.

“Babe, you got this” Jared says, “I’m gonna cheer so loud that you’ll be forced to win”

“You will?”

“Damn right I will”

“If I win, can we have sex with your cheerleader’s outfit on?” Jensen asks hopefully

Jared rolls his eyes but agrees anyway. If Jensen wins, he already has a really sexy, congratulations gift for him, but he doesn’t want to put any more pressure on him.

“Lucky kiss?”

Jared smiles before pressing his lips to Jensen’s, giving him a sweet and messy kiss. He doesn’t want to make him horny, but he still wants to excite him enough for Jensen to be in good shape.

He can hear the signal for the cheerleaders to start, and he gives another quick kiss to Jensen before running away.

“Kick their asses!” Jared yells from the sideline.

He can see Jensen smiling, and it’s all he focuses on before starting to dance.

 

 

“Who’s the best?”

They bump into a table, and Jensen takes the opportunity to push Jared against it, sliding his hands under his shirt.

“You, You’re the best” Jared breathes out, his legs circling Jensen’s waist while his boyfriend is busy ravishing his neck.

He doesn’t know why Jensen is so obsessed with biting him, but he’s almost sure he can live with that. Even more if Jensen keeps on sucking on this sweet little spot right below his ear.

“You were amazing” Jared says, taking Jensen’s face in his hands and kissing him “You are amazing, a freaking God”

Jensen laughs, shoving his head back and if it was possible, Jared would fall in love with him even more. He’s beautiful like this, sweaty from the game, messy from the kisses, his perfect smile beaming, for no one but him.

They should be celebrating with the team, but they chose to make a quick escape to Jared’s bedroom first, and Jared couldn’t be happier about this decision, especially when Jensen is on top of him, half naked and fully hard.

“Wait- I have a surprise for you”

“Later” Jensen replies, already back to kissing Jared’s neck

“No, come on Jen” He says, pushing him away “You’re gonna love it”

Jensen groans in frustration but agrees anyway.  Jared gives him a quick kiss before rushing to the bathroom.

He thought about keeping the surprise for the day after, when they will be calmer and able to take their time, but he can’t wait anymore, so they may as well make most of it.

“Ready?” He asks, stepping out of the bathroom.

“Holy fuck” Jensen breathes out, “Holy motherfucker Jay”

“You like it?” He asks again, making the skirt move with his hands “I asked Laurel to give me one”

“I love Laurel” Jensen says, welcoming Jared between his legs and putting his hands on his hips “I love Laurel so freaking much”

Jared doesn’t even have time to laugh because next thing he knows, Jensen’s lips are on his belly, kissing and biting it. The shirt is way too short and way too tight, and it only makes him feel hotter. He slides his fingers in Jensen’s hair, pushing him away from him slowly before sliding into his lap.  

He starts rocking on him, just enough to make Jensen beg for more.  With his free hand, he takes Jensen’s dick out of his pants.

“So big, Jen” He whispers in his ear, jerking him off slowly “So, so big. Gonna make me feel so full”

“You’re such a tease, babe”

“You like it?”

“I fucking love it” Jensen says before rolling them over until he’s on top of Jared. He drops a kiss on Jared’s mouth before sliding between his legs.

“Holy fuck” Jensen repeats again

Jared smiles, spreading his legs even wider so Jensen can see his panties better. He wasn’t sure if he should wear panties in lace, a string, or something else, but then he saw an ad for custom panties, and he didn’t have to think about it more.

“So? You love your gift?”

“You’re amazing” He tells him, but this time, the lust from earlier is barely perceptible. Jensen looks serious, too serious for a situation like that, and Jared frowns, not understanding what is happening.

“Are you  ok?”

“I love you” Jensen says, pushing himself up until he can kiss Jared “I love you so much, and I’m gonna marry the hell out of you”

“Sure, you are, babe” Jared laughs “And I love you, too” He kisses him again “Now, can you fuck me already?”

“Nope, gonna eat you out first”

Jared laughs and feels Jensen pushing his panties aside before burying his face in his ass.

 

Soon enough, the panties are wet with cum and saliva, and the inscription “Jensen’s boy” is barely visible anymore.


End file.
